The Fallout
by SpainCTE
Summary: A re-vision to Crown The Empire's "The Fallout" album.
1. PRÓLOGO: Oh, catastrophe

**PRÓLOGO: Oh, catástrofe.**

Llevo horas sentado en esta butaca antigua y roñosa, en esta habitación curiosamente intacta, completamente oscura, en la cual las paredes podrían comerte de un momento a otro... Y en el exterior, sólo catástrofe. Dulce y bella catástrofe. La misma que siempre fue mi mayor deseo y mi mayor temor. La respuesta que tanto he ansiado, pero la pregunta que tanto temí. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué, en un mundo que no es ni el reflejo de lo que fue, repleto de cadáveres chamuscados, aquí y allá, debo de ser yo quién esté sentado aquí, ahora? La vida... Qué digo, ya no se le puede llamar así, no es más que una cicatriz infecta de todos los recuerdos de lo que realmente se podía llamar vida. La balanza que medía los buenos y los malos momentos ya no está. Se ha esfumado.

-Yo... ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué demonios hago aquí? ¡Por favor, necesito a alguien! ¡Necesito a alguien a mi lado, alguien que me salve!

Se hizo el silencio y entonces descubrí que esas palabras no fueron simples pensamientos, sino que habían brotado de mi boca en forma de estridentes gritos. Pedir ayuda en una habitación... En un mundo en el que no hay nadie, qué irónico. Pero debo de haberme vuelto loco, porque aunque sé con total certeza que en esta habitación no hay nadie más... Siento como si no estuviera solo.


	2. CAPÍTULO 1: The Fallout (Parte 1)

**CAPÍTULO 1: The Fallout (Parte 1).**

Ahí estábamos, Leonore y yo, tumbados en nuestro lugar especial al cual amábamos ir.

-Johnny... ¿Alguna vez has deseado que pudieses elegir de quién te enamoras?  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-A tener control sobre ello. Poder elegir un... Alma gemela que fuera más conveniente para estar a tu lado. Sin tener... Mentiras, o la carga que supone un amor prohibido.  
-Hm... Eso no importa. Si hubiese podido elegir, te hubiese elegido a ti de todos modos.  
-Me alegro de oír que me hubieses elegido si hubieses tenido la oportunidad.  
-Yo me alegro de no haber tenido que elegir. Si lo hubiese hecho, tú no serías más que otra cosa más que he querido. Pero no se trata sobre lo que quiero, sino sobre lo que necesito; Y lo que necesito, es a ti.  
-Yo... Sólo tengo miedo de que me puedas dejar e irte...  
-¿Cómo? No... No, cielo, escucha, nunca haré algo parecido. Preferiría la muerte antes que dejarte, y nada nos va a separar nunca...

...** Ni siquiera el final del mundo**.

Desearía no haber mencionado esas palabras nunca.


	3. CAPÍTULO 2: The Fallout (Parte 2)

**CAPÍTULO 2: The Fallout (Parte 2).**

Conforme pronunciaba las últimas sílabas, un objeto brillante se dejó ver en el cielo para caer a escasos kilómetros de nosotros segundos después. Y entonces, de la luz llegó el fuego, y luego, oscuridad.

Me desperté en el mismo lugar donde recordaba haber estado por última vez, pero habían ciertas diferencias; Ahora, mi cara, y mi cuerpo entero estaban llenos de ceniza y hollín, y donde antes había un hermoso y extenso prado ahora sólo habían brasas y árboles en combustión.

-¡Leonore! ¡Leonore, despierta!

Por un momento la cabeza me dejó de funcionar. Empecé a zarandearla con fuerza, al ver que no abría los ojos, hasta que finalmente, poco a poco, pareció recobrar la consciencia.

-¿Eh... Johnny... ? ¿Dónde... Dónde estamos? ¿Qué ha pasado?  
-Sé tanto como tú, sólo recuerdo haber visto un objeto brillante caer hacia nosotros, y cuando me desperté todo estaba ya así.  
-¿Así? ¿Así cómo? ¿A qué te refi... -Una expresión de horror se dibujó en su cara cuando decidió abrir los ojos y mirar a su alrededor- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es todo esto? ¡No puede ser real! ¿Por qué... Por qué está todo en llamas? ¿Dónde está el prado que solía haber aquí? ¿Dónde... ?  
-¡Tranquilízate! Yo tampoco me explico cómo ha podido ocurrir algo así... No... No doy crédito, ojalá todo esto fuera una pesadilla, pero al parecer, es real. Ven, levántate y vámonos.  
-¿Irnos? ¿Irnos donde, Johnny? ¡Todo a nuestro alrededor ha desaparecido! ¡Ya no hay nada! ¡Se ha esfumado!  
-Ya lo sé, demonios, ya lo sé, ¿pero qué vamos a hacer aquí? Acerquémonos más a la ciudad, a ver si encontramos alguien que nos pueda explicar qué ha ocurrido. -Dije mientras dejaba atrás un par de banderas en llamas, una blanca y una negra y con un extraño estampado que no había visto nunca antes.

Quizá acercarse a la ciudad no fue una buena idea. Conforme nos íbamos acercando, éramos más conscientes de que nada iba a ser como lo conocíamos nunca más. Coches volcados en llamas, gasolina quemándose, edificios en ruinas y un extraño olor a... Muerte.

Una vez nos internábamos más y más, nuestra cordura iba desapareciendo a pasos agigantados. Ya no todo eran simples bienes materiales en llamas, ahora también habían cadáveres y cuerpos calcinados aquí y allá.

No quedaba nadie, estábamos solos.


End file.
